


Vanished

by Tarot_Blades



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alex was also in the relationship before being captured, Follow up of the last episode of season 4, M/M, Only Hamilton was captured by the British, and Lafayette and Washington have a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarot_Blades/pseuds/Tarot_Blades
Summary: The Continental army has won.The war was over, but at a great loss.Alexander Hamilton was nowhere to be found; presumed dead.But something catches Washington’s eyes at the surrender.This will be a short and simple story, perhaps 5 chapters long (including prologue).





	1. Disturbed Silence

The Commander walked alone. The only noises were that of his cloak, rustling on the floor, and the heavy, rapid footsteps as he walked. Silence, blissful silence. How he missed it. Oh, but he had to change the carpets, he was not fond of such red color.

  
_Shouts of angry man surround him, there’s blood everywhere. There is no hope, but he has to believe there is, if only for his men. The sounds of gunshots persist, along with the sounds of the dying and the hurt. They cannot give up, not yet. But it feels so easy to give in and accept defeat. They need a miracle._

  
He heard a door creak open, followed by footsteps. The other person stops as if surprised by the sight of him. The Commander turned around and was greeted by the smiling face of a beautiful Frenchman.

  
“Mon General! I was looking for you.” The Frenchman said joyfully as he walked fast towards the Commander’s side.

  
_They had won this battle and it was the only one that mattered. There has yet to be a response of an alliance, but he is hopeful. Billy Lee knocks on his door, opening it for the guest outside once he affirms. The guest entered. The French entered. A miracle._

  
_His miracle._

  
“My dear Lafayette, I thought you were outside.” He responded calmly, a slight smile on his face.

  
“I would never leave without you, George.” Lafayette grabbed Washington’s arm, interlocking it with his own. “Let’s go or we might not see their face as they surrender.” He chuckled.

  
Washington let Lafayette guide him. He let his eyes trail every feature of Gilbert’s face; his cheeks, his nose, his lips. His miracle, and only his. The older man smiled proudly, his face back to looking forward as they walked out and to the horses.

  
They mounted the horses and set forth to the open field, where the French and the Americans awaited them. Lafayette trailed behind him and as they got closer, he dismounted and walked to the French side. Washington stopped at the front of his army, proud and elegant.

  
Lord Cornwallis, followed by some of his lieutenants, walked to the Comte de Rochambeau. What a coward, even in the end he would not recognize, or at least look at, the Continental Army, he thought. As they walked, their drums were loud, and from his side, he heard his Lafayette say ‘Yankee Doodle.’ And it started to play. Washington allowed himself to smile. The Comte de Rochambeau was honorable and did not accept Cornwallis’s sword. The Comte knew they were only the support, that this war was won by the Americans. He pointed his chin to Washington and Washington was pleased to see the disgust in the lord’s eyes as he walked towards him and the sword was handed to him.

  
Sword in hand, he looked at the British Army. A mighty foe. A mighty foe they defeated.  
His eyes wandered and caught a glance of red hair at the far end. The man was bounded by handcuffs and wearing civilian’s clothes. He took a better look at this person. Red hair, blue eyes, pale skin…

  
_**Alexander.** _

  
Washington turned to look at Lafayette, his eyes filled with worry and surprise, saying enough. His eyes met Lafayette’s and he signaled to the far end, hoping Gilbert would notice. And he did. This was horrible news.

  
The British had Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted my other work because there was no direction to take it.  
> Hopefully this one ends well. Hopefully.  
> Love is loved and may you have a good day/evening/night.
> 
> Instagram/Twitter - @bloodycuban


	2. Lost

Washington furiously walked in to his room, making sure every step was heard and every essence of his anger shown. He had quick temper, but often repressed. The British, however, dealt a low blow and he could not remain calm. Not when Alexander was alive and he couldn’t reach him.

  
Lafayette walked behind him, locking the door as he entered. His eyes were filled with worry, his anger long gone to allow reason to come in. Washington paced around the room, his frown withheld, his anger not gone.

  
“Charlatans! All of them!” He yelled. “They made me believe he was dead only to take him to the surrender! Do they think me an idiot?!”

  
Lafayette was scared, to say the least. He hadn’t seen his General like this, not even when New York was taken or when Monmouth. But, he thought to himself, now is not the time to be scared.

  
Gilbert slowly approached Washington, who was now sitting down on his desk with one hand on his face and the other tapping on the wood. He carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, awaiting from a response. Washington tensed, then relaxed, moving the hand that was tapping to hold Gilbert's. Lafayette took this as a sign and engulfed his arms around George's shoulders.

  
"We'll get him back." Lafayette whispered and kissed his General's hair.

  
Washington did not respond. He sat silently, thinking. Thinking of the times he would stay up at night grieving.

  
T _he night grew colder and colder. There is no one outside except the guards of his tent and, even then, they were huddled together. There should be no one to hear him, yet he hears a knock on his door. He can't let others see him like this. He can't let others see him as something other than the Commander-in-Chief that leads their country. He cannot grieve for a man like he grieved for his wife. Publicly... he cannot._

_  
A soft word comes from the other side. "Mon General... George, open the door. I need to see you."_

_  
Soft words with a French accent…soft words… He allows Gilbert to come in. And he doesn’t contain anymore. He spends the night crying in Lafayette’s embrace, hearing his soft words and feeling his soft touches. He spends multiple nights like that._

  
“How will we get him back? Their king is soulless and Cornwallis is too stuck up.” Washington said, anger still lingering.

  
“Write to them.”

  
“I cannot write like Alexander did.” There it was again, the feeling of tears bundling together to fall, but they were not tears of grieving. “He’s alive, Gilbert. He’s alive.”

  
“He’s alive.” Lafayette did not held up like Washington. He let himself cry, hugging Washington tightly.

  
Lafayette let go of his lover with a kiss to the cheek. He opened a small cabinet where the parchment was held and brought out the quill and ink. He placed the materials in front of a Washington. George looked at the parchment then at Lafayette.

  
“Start writing. The sooner we get him back, the better.” The Marquis’s eyes were determined.

  
So George Washington started to write. He wrote multiple letters, always having to change something. He had called Alexander “his man”, he had rubbed their defeat on their faces, he again had called Alexander his. The letter was done and neatly folded. Washington will have to speak with Congress later.

  
Lafayette then told Washington to get dressed for bed as he would do that same. Once finished, they laid on the bed, the feeling of the sheets a welcoming comfort. Washington embraced Lafayette’s smaller figure, pulling the sheets to cover them.

  
“I’m sorry, my dear boy,” Washington said.

  
“For what?” Lafayette knew Washington had nothing to be sorry for so he asked.

  
“I bottled up. I kept my thoughts as the only one who missed Alexander.” He took a deep breath. “How are you feeling?”

  
“I loved—love him.” he corrected himself. “I miss him a lot. I miss our talks. I miss his voice.” Lafayette snuggled closer to Washington.

  
“I love him, too. And I love you. Don’t forget that.”

  
“Never.”

  
Washington smiled. “Good night.”

  
“Good night.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is loved and may you have a wonderful day <3
> 
> Istagram/Twitter @bloodycuban


	3. Help

Morning came too quick and the remnants of bitter tears were still present in their checks. A chill October night it had been. For a moment, both forgot their problems in search for warmth and only warmth. And in that warmth came their troubles again. Alexander was so warm, was a thought that floated in their heads.

  
Lafayette got up first. He needed to ready his things for departure. He couldn’t stay in America for much longer. If only he could see his little lion one last time; no one knows when could come back. While arranging his clothes, the messenger came by with a handful of letters. Most were congratulations and such, but one stood out—it had the royal seal. He tossed the other letters aside and open the one in his hands.

  
_Commander George Washington,_

_  
Is this soldier so important to you? If you wish to have him back, hasten the signing of the peace treaty. It would be a pity to kill such formidable soldier._

_  
Let us meet in two days at Yorktown once again— I’ll bring your soldier and you bring anyone of rank captain of higher that you have captured._

_  
Best regards,_

_  
Lord Charles Cornwallis_

  
Lafayette hurried to Washington’s room. His heart was racing. Perhaps he’ll get to see his little lion one last time. He forcefully opened the door to the room, startling Washington awake and climbed onto the bed.

  
Washington watched Gilbert through half closed eyes. “What has got you so excited early in the morning, my dear boy?”

  
“Cornwallis replied! He’s calling for a meeting and an exchange of prisoners.” Lafayette quickly moved the letter close to Washington.

  
Those words gave him the energy to wake up. George grabbed the letter and sat up, reading each word with caution. He let out a deep sigh and put the letter to his side, bringing a hand up to rub his temples. “I can’t do this. It’s unfair. Alexander is worth all those lives, but not in the eyes of Congress or the army.”

  
“Then we’ll come up with something! Ask for more men back! I’ll beg Congress!” Lafayette yelled, pleading George for something. Anything.. “We can’t let go of this, mon amour. I want to see him one last time.” Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes.

  
Washington said nothing. He never responded quickly in serious matters. His calm and collected presence a formidable trait of his, respected by many. He thought and thought, again. Alexander and Gilbert were worth everything to him. They kept him happy and loved.

  
_He has heard so many stories of this young man. Valiant in his efforts in New York, eloquent with his words, and his manners were high with decorum. Today is the day he would meet such young man._

_  
His sight must be deceiving him. He is not that old, is he?_

_  
Before him is a man of shorter stature than him. The younger has vibrant blue eyes, beautiful red hair, and pale skin decorated with light freckles. His body is not too skinny and his face is well structured._

_  
He is a beauty._

  
Washington took another deep sigh. He folded the letter and looked at Gilbert. He gave his lover a gentle smile and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

  
“We’ll get him back.” He whispered against Lafayette’s lips.

The commander got up and dressed. He told Lafayette to follow him as they were going to speak to his generals on a strategy. They walked down to their meeting room and Washington told Billy Lee to summon the generals as quick as possible.

  
One by one, the room filled with Washington’s most trusted military men. They all bore confusion as they entered the room, wondering for the sudden meeting. Once they were all inside, Washington spoke out.

  
“Gentleman, this is an urgent matter. The British have Hamilton and we need to get him back.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is loved and have a wonderful day!  
> This is not a complicated story, I kept it quite simple.
> 
> Insta/Twitter - @bloodycuban


	4. Impatience

“I thought he was dead. I saw him get shot!” General Greene remarked.

He remain calm. Lafayette had advised him to. These past days his temper has gone out of control. The subject was too sensitive for his true feelings to show up. He looked at Lafayette, his presence serene. 

“He’s alive now. We need him back.” He could not say I.

“Cornwallis sent a letter asking for any captains or higher that we have captured.” Lafayette continued.

“We can’t exchange all of them for just one person!” A general yelled.

“We need to ask for some of ours.” Another followed.

“Hamilton is not worth—“

A loud sound interrupted the rally. Washington slammed his fist on the table. “Be quite!” His voice was strict. “We will just exchange one Colonel for another. No more than that.”

There was a pause. Washington knew too well that his generals thought him in an ivory tower. That his thoughts were not his own, but the thoughts of a man that wished to please others and this had brought a shock. They knew him to be stubborn and to care for his army, but the care for this one man was off-putting. 

“We’ll proceed with that and hope for the best.” Greene replied. A loyal and amicable general, one George liked. “Your Excellency cannot be present at the exchange. It’s too dangerous.”

Washington could only give a simple nod. He should be there. He should be present to see his love. A year could have become a lifetime. A lifetime of loneliness with Alexander gone and Lafayette away. Damned be the times he lived in. Damned be God that had blessed him with a curse.

The meeting was adjourned and each person went his way. George had asked Greene to stay and he advised that Alexander be returned safely. Greene only replied with “I know how much he means to you,” and left. 

Could Greene have known?

Had he told others?

But now was not the time for this. He looked at Gilbert who was now next to him, a hand holding his. Washington gave a simple kiss to his forehead and let go, walking to his office with a Frenchman trailing behind. 

He could nothing but wait. He occupied his thoughts with those of Congress and the various letters that passed his eyes. Gilbert would help him write to the French. The day passed like that — uneventful. Writing letters, responding to letters, approving requests of money, food, and prisoners. 

Another day without him. A day closer to him.

They went to sleep. 

They woke up. 

Washington over-watched the army camp. 

They went back to the letters.

They went to sleep.

They woke up.

Today is the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is loved and may you have a wonderful day <3


	5. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for a week’s wait. My teachers ganged up and gave me tests left and right.
> 
> Enjoy!

Silence.

  
The room was too empty. It’s dull colors depressing, not helping his mood. Washington paced around. His generals insisted on staying at camp. They could not risk Washington getting killed, but he wanted to be the first to see his love.

  
He looked outside. A beautiful day it was. The sky was blue, a few clouds adorned it, and the leaves were falling.

  
Today, he would get his love back. Today, he would get his family back.

  
There was something else on his mind, however; something to accompany Alexander. He would get Alexander back, but at the cost of Gilbert. Gilbert would have to go back to France. Leave them alone.

  
He stopped his thoughts. One problem at a time.

  
_It has been a week after Hamilton’s disappearance and Washington refuses to believe him dead. Alexander is too smart for his own good. He could not get caught that easily. Still, his absence is taking a toll on him._

_  
Washington skims through his correspondence. A letter stands out— Congress. He opens it and again they ask for a victory. He calls out a name._

__  
“Alexander,” he says, “respond to Congress that the army cannot move in its conditions.”  
There is no response.

_  
“Your Excellency, Alexander is dead.” One of his aide-de-camp responds._

_  
He does not reply, simply clearing his desk to form a response to the letter himself. He can feel the corner of his eyes get damp._

  
His footsteps grew heavier. The sound is overwhelming, getting to his head, his mind racing. What if they don’t make it? What if Alexander was killed? His heart sunk at the thought.

  
**No. No, no, no—**

  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock. He looked at the door, contemplating whether he wanted to hear whoever was at the other side. He collected himself, went to his desk, and invited the guest.

  
A French uniform met his eyes. One of Lafayette’s men.

  
“The general wishes to see you at the west border of camp.” The soldier said.

  
Washington raised his eyebrow, confused at such request. He nodded at the soldiers who immediately left. Washington took a deep breath.

  
Lafayette was here. There were news of Alexander.

  
He grabbed his cloak and stepped out. The walk to the border was interrupted multiple times. Soldiers saluted him, others congratulated him. Once a distance from the main camp, things were more calmed. He continued to walk.

  
Just as the Frenchman said, Lafayette’s uniform came to sight as he neared the border. Alongside him were some Continental lieutenants and his aide, but Alexander was nowhere to be seen.

  
Washington started to panic. His worst thought becoming reality and already consuming him. He could not loose him twice.

  
As he got closer, Gilbert turned around.p and greeted him with a broad smile. He stepped aside to show a smaller man with civilian clothes, red hair, and beautiful blue eyes. His pace quickened.

  
Alexander ran to him, eyes bright and smile huge. Washington wrapped him in a hug without hesitation. He could barely hear Lafayette telling the others to go back. He was too preoccupied crying from happiness at seeing his long lost love.

  
Alexander let go of his arms. He brought his hands to cup Washington’s face and bring him down into a kiss. Oh, how he missed those lips. The tenderness and romance of their kisses.  
Washington could not be happier. He held his arm out to bring Lafayette to his side into a hug. He held both his lovers close, a smile embellishing his face.

  
“I love you both.” He whispered, not to not grab attention, but because his emotions got the best of him.

  
“I love you, too,” They both responded.

  
Washington took a good look at Hamilton again. His skin was paler and his face was skinnier. The frame of his body too lean for how he remembered.

  
“Did they starve you?” Washington asked.

  
“Let’s talk about that later.” Alexander averted his eyes. “I **am** hungry, though.”

  
“There’s plenty to eat at home.”

  
As a family, once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is loved and the short story is finished.  
> Thank you for all your support! I’m very happy this story was well received :)


End file.
